roommates friends lovers
by pretty-moon-princess
Summary: Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl and have conflicting feeling about each other plz RR
1. Default Chapter

Hermione walked through the barrier to the hogwarts express. It was her 7th year and she had just received a letter saying that she was going to be head girls. Over the summer she had grown a lot taller and her hair was not bushy anymore but soft and sleek, she acquired some new assets over the summer and decided to use today as a chance to show them off. She was wearing tight hip-hugger jeans and a black tank top that said 'I lost my teddy can I sleep with you?' Just as she was about to step onto the train she heard someone yelling her name "Hermione where are you?" yelled Harry and Ron trying to peer through the crowd. She stepped off the train and walked toward them "hey guys, how as your summer?" asked Hermione from behind. Harry and Ron turned around to see who was talking to them. When they saw who it was their jaws dropped "Her-Hermione?" asked a shocked Ron "who else silly" said Hermione cheerfully. "y-you look different Hermione" said Harry "yeh I know, my cousin came to stay with us this summer and she's a stylist and she gave me a makeover, oh by the way I didn't tell you guys, I have great news" said Hermione keeping them in suspense "well out with it Mione" said Ron "I got head girl" said Hermione "that great Mione" said Harry hugging her "more like bloody brilliant" said Ron also hugging her "I haven't heard whose head boy, have you guys?" asked Hermione "sorry we just go here, maybe he's on the train" said Harry "that reminds me I wont be able to sit with you on the train I have to sit in the head boy and girl compartment" said Hermione "oh well we'll see ya at school" said Ron as they walked off to find a compartment "excuse me miss granger but may I lead you to the head boy and girls compartment?" asked the old witch who usually pushed the snack cart "yes please" said Hermione as she followed the old witch to the back of the train "here we are dear enjoy your last year" said the old witch "thank you I will" said Hermione. She opened her the compartment and walked in "well well well what do we have here? Mudblood Granger" said a cold voice. Hermione looked up to see her arch enemy Draco Malfoy "well if it isn't ferret boy Malfoy" said Hermione sitting down "I knew you'd be head girl" said Draco checking her out 'wow what happened she grew over the summer she is HOT! For a Mudblood' Draco thought "how you got to be Head boy is beyond me Malfoy" said Hermione "so what did you with your self over the summer Mudblood?" asked Draco smirking at the logo on her t-shirt "not that its any of you business Malfoy but my cousin stayed with us" said Hermione taking out her wand and tapping it on her favourite CD, Dirty by Christina Aguilera started playing and she quietly sang along with it not paying attention to Malfoy who was sitting and checking out every part of her body. Suddenly the witch with the food cart came past and Malfoy bought something, as he was telling the witch what he wanted Hermione started checking him out. Over the summer he had gotten a lot more muscle and his skin wasn't as pale 'wow Malfoy looks Hot wait what did I just think' thought Hermione "like what you see Mudblood?" asked Draco smirking. "Dream on Malfoy" said Hermione pulling out a muggle novel she had started reading over the summer called 'Sparkle Beauty'. Draco sat down and ate hit chocolate frog and watched Hermione Read "do you ever do anything besides Read Granger like maybe eat?' said Draco throwing her a chocolate frog "no thanks that stuff is so bad for you" said Hermione returning to her book "oh poor Mudblood Granger is trying watch her figure or lack there of" said Draco 'actually I love her figure but I would never say that out loud' thought Draco. The train came to a stop and Hermione stood up to leave, just as she was about to open the door "hey Granger, in our quarters leave the door open when your in the shower" said Draco as he winked at her "yuk! Dream on Malfoy," said Hermione walking to the front of the train to get off.  
  
Ok that's chapter one done please review but please please please no flames ( 


	2. the kiss

The sorting ceremony was boring as usual but Hermione sat at the gryffindor table clapping as student after student was called out. "Professor Dumbledore would like to address you," said McGonagall. "I would first like to announce that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students. Second I would like to announce our new Headboy and Headgirl for this year, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger" said Dumbledore. At the end of the feast they met Professor McGonagall, out side their new head quarter, "now your password is 'Gryfferin Slythindore' I trust you wont kill each other as your setting an example to the whole school" said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Hermione and Draco entered their new HQ. It was a beautifully decorated common room with a rather large fire place that was completely untraceable when used to contact people. The furniture was big and comfortable and sat right in front of the fireplace. There were two big bookshelves so that both Hermione and Draco store their schoolbooks. At each side of the room there was a door. Once painted silver and with Words 'Mr Draco Malfoy' printed on a gold plated sign. On the other side was door painted gold with the words 'Miss Hermione Granger' printed on a silver plated sign. In the middle of both their rooms was bathroom.  
  
"I can't believe I have to share a bathroom with you Malfoy" said Hermione. "I don't mind at all Granger," said Malfoy winking. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked toward her door. She opened her door to reveal a room coloured gold and red with a beautiful queen-size canopy bed and a bedside table. Draco opened his door to a reveal, a silver and green room with much the same furniture as Hermione.  
  
"Well I'm going to have a shower and get ready for bed if you even try to come I will kill you, but then it doesn't really matter because I have spell that can't possibly be infiltrated," said Hermione. Flicking her hair back she turned and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. 'Where did she get that attitude from? Well where ever she got it from I like it, maybe the gryffindor princess isn't as good as everyone thinks, I can use this' thought Malfoy as he went into his room.  
  
Hermione had finished her shower and was now sitting in her room writing in her diary. Dear Diary, Its my first night in our conjoined Head-Quarters, Malfoy surprisingly hasn't annoyed me to the full extent yet. You maybe just maybe he's not such a prat! Well at least I'll have the whole year to find out... Hermione Granger  
  
Hermione got up and walked into the common room where she saw Malfoy sitting on one of the couches reading a history of magic book. He was wearing black boxers and a loose white T-shirt and cute, little reading glasses. "Wow Malfoy I didn't know you could actually read" said Hermione sitting down opposite to him. "How do you think I got Head-boy Granger my marks are only second to yours" said Malfoy. "Really and I thought daddy was whispering things in people ears again" said Hermione.  
  
"Listen Granger whether or not you believe I work really hard to get where I am, my father has nothing to do with I don't even know where he is, he left half way through the summer and I haven't seen him since, the only difference between you and I is that books for, me are an interest not an obsession like someone else I know" said Malfoy his face only inches away from Hermione. Hermione began to feel hot all over her body as Draco's face inched closer to hers. In a split second her eyes we closed and the lips were connected. The kiss lasted about 5seconds before they broke apart. Hermione suddenly realized what had just happened.  
  
She stood up and ran off quickly muttering apologies as she went. Draco sat staring for a moment before putting two finger onto his lips, wiping away the lip gloss that Hermione had been wearing and frowning 'there's gotta be a way to get her on my side' thought Draco as entered his room and prepared for bed.  
  
Ok that was the 2nd chappie! I know it took me ages to upload it but I was with out a computer for like 4 months. Anyway I'll upload again soon. I hope you liked it! Draco/Hermione 4 eva! Jess_da_cutie 


End file.
